Time Goes On
by crazy-blond-angel
Summary: This story is basically about the relationship between Eichi and Mitsuki. At first, Takuto will be her boyfriend but that will stir up things.


When she grew up, she wanted to be a singer. When she grew up, she wanted to sing for the one she loved. What happened to that love? Did it simply die in the wind? Eichi is torn away from the person he truly loves? Why did it have to be that way? Why couldn't it be him? Why?

♠ ♠ ♠

Mitsuki would walk down the street, her hand waving to a fan or two, as they asked for an autograph. Her new manager, Mr. Tatsuya, ushered them away. Mitsuki smiled. She loved her fans, even if she couldn't remember every single one of them and treasure them as she treasured the moon pendant around her neck.

Eichi. She missed him so much. His short blond hair that felt like fluffy feathers between her finger. Those soft eyes that he smiled at her with. Why did her have to leave her? Why did he have to go to America? Why had it been his plane that crashed into the sea? Why was she loosing all that she ever cared about?

Sighing, Mitsuki looked to the members of her band.

Ashley, or Ash, was smiling happily and chatting with everyone else. She was the talkative one. Being from America, she knew everything there was to know about the place. She'd been everywhere. Besides that, she was gorgeous. Not gorgeous, but hot. Like one of those fashion models that you would see on the cover on magazines, excet prettier. Her hair was blonde and wavy. She had sky blue eyes that were as clear as water. Her body was slim, although she ate so much, and her clothes were always stylish. For some reason though, she decided to put her life into playing the drums.

Akito was laughing at one of Ash's jokes as he threw back his head of black locks. He was pretty handsome but he was not smart at all, other than at playing the bass guitar. That was his safe zone where he seemed to be a genius. His body was skinny and he was very tall. Around six feet. He would accationally call Mitsuki short since he was a whole foot taller than her. He was more of the class clown, but he rocked out loud in other areas.

Takuto was her electric guitarist and her boyfriend. She smiled, he almost seemed as perfect as Eichi, other than his occational tempers. His hair was short and a dark brown. His eyes were the same color. As a boyfriend, he was a pretty cool person, but he is a little bumpy around the edges. His good looks is normally the first thing that they look at about him, but then they sometimes can't handle his personality.

Smiling, Mitsuki told herself that it was alright. Mr. Tatsuya soon came back and said to them, "Geez... Fans are sometimes so annoying..." He scratched his head of black hair.

"Well at least we have you here to take care of it," said Ash with a smile. Akito only laughed again.

Mitsuki smiled, everyone was so nice. She was fine. Then Mr. Tatsuya glared a little at the two teens as he said, "Then maybe I should just leave you to fend for yourselves." He gave a grin of overpowerment as if was superior to the "unintelligent" teenagers.

"Ah. Yes. I almost forgot, Mr. Tatsuya. When will our next concert be?" asked Mitsuki with a sparkling glint in her eyes. She always loved having concerts at so many different places. The last one she did was in Okinawa. It was a total blast and everyone seemed to be having fun.

Mr. Tatsuya laughed a little before he said, "Always rearing to go, huh? Well I haven't set much yet but we do have a small street concert back in Tokyo and then after there will be a photo shoot... Also, have you come up with any new songs lately?"

Mitsuki sighed before she said in a regretful voice, "No. Each time I try, I end up with something even more stupid. I think I've been a little uneasy lately..."

Takuto swung his arm over her shoulder as he said, "Well don't be! Well all be worried about you, especially me." He smiled devilishly as they all walked.

Mitsuki sighed. That made her feel all the worse.

All of a sudden, Akito piped up, "So where are we going to lunch again?" He swung his arms up as he rested them behind his head, trying to look cool.

Ash gave a stare to him before she said, "Oh geez... You forgot again? You are such an idiot. We're going to that new Italian resturaunt that just opened on the other side of town. We wouldn't be walking if _someone _hadn't broken his car..."

"Hey," said Akito. "It wasn't my fault. That old grandma backed up into me!" Ash gave him an accusing look even after he said this.


End file.
